htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania
" | tituloe = "Lahey contra el Pueblo de Pensilvania" | temporada = 4 | numero = 13 | total = 58 | emision = 1 de marzo de 2018 | escritor = Morenike Balogun & Sarah L. Thompson | director = Zetna Fuentes | aud = 4.14 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-march-1-2018/ http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/dvr-ratings/week-23-broadcast-live-7-ratings-feb-26-march-4-2018/ | anterior = Ask Him About Stella (HTGAWM) ---- Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself (Scandal) | siguiente = The Day Before He Died }} es el décimo tercer episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie norte americana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #58 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 1 de marzo de 2018 en abc. Este episodio es la segunda parte del Crossover entre "How to get away with Murder" y "Scandal". La primera parte es el episodio de Scandal: "Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself". __TOC__ Sinopsis EPISODIO CROSSOVER (Parte 2) – Mientras la demanda colectiva de Annalise pende de un hilo, un encuentro con la estimada Olivia Pope, una mujer de Washington D.C. que se encarga de resolver problemas le será de gran ayuda para llevar su caso a la suprema corte de la nación. Mientras tanto, Bonnie descubre información concerniente acerca de Simon que amenaza con revelar la verdad sobre lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta. Resumen thumb|left|250px En una habitación de hotel, Annalise se encuentra practicando su discurso y entrevista con Olivia Pope, quién la ayuda a practicar para enfrentarse a la Suprema Corte de Justicia. Mientras tanto, en las noticias, vemos una mujer, Ingrid Egan, discutir con el presentador Noah Baker sobre como ha ganado 4 casos en la Suprema Corte de Justicia, y como opina que Annalise solo consiguió su lugar ahí porque se hizo amiga de personas con gran influencia como el Presidente Fitzgerald Grant. Por otro lado, Asher le dice a Michaela que no puede creer que haya conocido a Olivia Pope, y que no debería sentirse culpable. thumb|right|250px Michaela, algo paranoica, le pregunta que a que se refiere; Asher le dice que Simon y todo lo demás que les ha pasado. Asher la apoya y le da ánimos. Mientras tanto, Oliver le dice a Connor que tiene derecho de sentirse molesto, pero Connor le dice que la demanda colectiva siempre se trato de los clientes, y no de él. Oliver le pide que los acompañe a D.C., y finalmente lo logra convencer. Mientras practican, Olivia le dice a Annalise que no puede gastar ninguno de sus 30 minutos ahí, y que cada palabra cuenta. Annalise recibe la llamada de Jacqueline, pero decide ignorarla. thumb|left|250px En el departamento de Bonnie, Laurel le dice que creía que detuvieron la investigación de Isaac, y le cuestiona que entonces porque no pueden llamarlo como testigo experto en su audiencia de custodia para recuperar a su bebé. Bonnie le dice que no le puede contar más; Laurel le dice que siente que no pueda estar con Annalise en sus momentos más importantes. Por otro lado, Olivia le muestra una botella de champaña que le envío Fitz, deseándole buena suerte. Annalise le pide que se deshaga de la botella antes de que recaiga, y luego ambas escuchan como Ingrid habla mal de ellas en televisión, pero Olivia le dice que no le preste atención, y que es "matar o morir". En prisión, Nate llega con su padre y le cuenta las buenas noticias: Annalise apelo a la decisión de la corte y ahora necesita que la acompañe como el representante de su demanda a la Suprema Corte de Justicia en Washington. El Sr. Lahey no lo puede creer, y sigue en shock... thumb|260px|center thumb|right|300px|Annalise admira la Suprema Corte de Justicia. Poco después, vemos que Annalise sigue recibiendo llamadas de Jacqueline, por lo que ella llama a Bonnie y le pregunta sobre el caso de Isaac. Bonnie le dice que está bien si esta nerviosa, y que va a ganar el caso, ella le pregunta si invitó a su madre, pero Annalise dice que no quiere estar preocupándose por su madre en medio de la audiencia. En la Corte Suprema de Justicia, Annalise observa la sala donde se llevará a cabo su audiencia. Olivia la interrumpe y le da unas buenas noticias. Después de la entrevista de Ingrid Egan, algunas instituciones decidieron apoyar la causa. Annalise le pregunta que donde estaban cuando ella hizo todo el trabajo difícil; pero Olivia le da un discurso donde le recuerda a Annalise que su sueño era ganar un caso en la corte suprema, y le dice que si pierde retrasará el sistema judicial actual a peores condiciones. Annalise dice que lo sabe, y Olivia le dice que debe aceptar ayuda. Olivia se va y la deja contemplar la corte, mientras Annalise llama a su madre. thumb|left|250px Por otro lado, Bonnie sube al auto de Frank en el estacionamiento de la oficina de fiscales, y ahí Frank le confiesa que hablo con la madre de Laurel sobre Wes: Sandrine le dijo que ella hizo que Dominic contactara con Wes y que luego ella le ofreció $100,000 dólares para alejarse de Laurel. Bonnie le dice que no buscará los $100,000 dólares en la cuenta bancaria de Wes, pero le pide que cuando no encuentre nada le cuenten a Laurel todo esto, a lo que Frank accede. thumb|right|250px Más tarde, en el hotel en Washington, Olivia le dice a Annalise que Ingrid tiene a alguien dándole información a uno de los jueces, y que mando a Marcus y a Michaela a investigar a Ingrid. Momentos después, reciben la visita de Ophelia y Mac Harkness. Ophelia se presenta ante Olivia, mientras Annalise se avergüenza un poco por sus padres. Annalise ella intenta deshacerse de ellos y llevarlos a su habitación, pero Ophelia le dice que deben comer primero antes de que sigan trabajando en el caso. thumb|left|250px Mientras tanto, Michaela y Marcus hablan en su auto mientras espían a Ingrid, fuera de su casa. Ahí, un hombre le lleva una pizza, pero Michaela intenta distraerse y cuando Marcus la confronta, Michaela le dice que tiene novio, y que aunque Marcus es un hombre con el que le gustaría salir, ella ama a Asher. Marcus solo sonríe y concuerda. En el departamento de Oliver y Connor, Asher se alista mientras les muestra revistas de bodas. Ambos dicen que no quieren hacer una gran fiesta para su boda, y luego, cuando llega Laurel, también les dice que deben tener una boda grande. Oliver insiste que deben apurarse para llegar al aeropuerto y alcanzar a Annalise y a los demás en DC. thumb|right|250px|Annalise intenta convencer a Olivia de que su familia no la distraerá del caso, y que puede manejar su vida y dar lo mejor de si en la corte. Mientras tanto, en el hotel, Olivia, Annalise y sus padres terminan de comer, y Ophelia le agradece a Olivia que ayude a Anna Mae en su caso. Poco después, Nate llega y Olivia lo conoce, pero descubre que es el hijo del representante del caso: Sr. Nate Lahey. Olivia le reclama que no le haya contado que su cliente estrella es el padre de su ex-novio, y le dice que está preocupada porque se esté distrayendo tanto del caso. Ambas discuten, y Annalise le dice que sabe lo que está haciendo, y que le importa mucho el caso, pero le pide que la deje trabajar de la mejor manera que conoce. thumb|left|250px|Michaela engaña a Asher con [[Marcus Walker mientras espían a Ingrid Egan.]] Más tarde, Michaela recibe un mensaje de Asher diciéndole que llegarán dentro de poco tiempo a Washington. Marcus la mira, y ella le pregunta que porque no tiene a nadie si es perfecto. Marcus le dice que estaba enamorado de alguien y ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo mejor, por lo que no pueden estar juntos. Michaela lo observa fijamente, y le dice que lo odia, pero segundos después se acerca y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente, mientras que ambos comienzan a tener relaciones en el auto. thumb|right|250px A la mañana siguiente, Annalise se prepara para la corte. Mientras tanto, los preparativos en la Suprema Corte también comienzan. Olivia se encuentra a Annalise fuera, y ambas caminan dentro del juzgado. Por otro lado, Michaela y Marcus caminan juntos y se encuentran a Laurel, Connor, Oliver y Asher. Mientras Asher y Marcus van a buscar boletos para los demás, Laurel y Connor deducen que Michaela se acostó con Marcus, y aunque ella lo niega inicialmente, les pide que no le digan a Asher; Connor le reprocha que le haya robado el caso. Una vez que regresan, Michaela reconoce a un hombre en el juzgado: el repartidor de pizza, y descubren que Ingrid Egan está trabajando con el Juez Strickland. thumb|left|250px Annalise e Ingrid Egan firman un documento oficial en el registro de la Corte Suprema, y cuando ve que Annalise se siente intimidada por Egan, le dice que no tiene de que preocuparse. Marcus llama a Olivia, y una vez que esta acude con él y Michaela, ellos le cuentan que había un repartidor de pizza que fue el enlace entre Ingrid y el Juez Strickland. Olivia le dice que en esa caja de pizza seguro tenía preguntas para hundir a Annalise porque el juez es conservativo. thumb|right|260px Por otro lado, Annalise espera a que inicie la audiencia, y estando sola recibe una llamada desconocida. Ella decide aceptarla, y del otro lado de la línea resulta ser Jacqueline. Ella le dice que ella también habría bloqueado su número después de tantas llamadas, pero le informa la razón por la que la ha estado llamando: Isaac tuvo una sobredosis, y la policía lo encontró en su auto tres días atrás. Annalise le pregunta si está muerto, pero Jacqueline le dice que aunque no ha muerto, sus riñones están fallando. Annalise cuelga la llamada cuando Jacqueline le restriega que es su culpa, y comienza a tener un ataque de pánico. thumb|left|250px Olivia persigue al hombre que vieron Michaela y Marcus, y le dice que lo sabe todo. Él le dice que no sabe de que habla, pero ella lo amenaza. Momentos después, el teléfono de Olivia comienza a timbrar, ella lo revisa pero el hombre de la pizzas sale corriendo. Olivia se dirige a una sala con determinación, donde Michaela le dice que intento ayudar, pero nunca había visto a su ex-profesora así. Olivia se encuentra a Annalise, con lagrimas, diciéndole que no puede hacerlo. Olivia le dice que tiene que. thumb|right|250px Annalise se derrumba y le pide que lo haga ella, y que es la única lo suficientemente preparada para presentar el caso en la Corte Suprema. Olivia le dice que la que debe subir al estrado debe ser ella, y que ella misma no podría lograr lo mismo que Annalise. Olivia le pregunta a Annalise que que necesita para recuperar su confianza en si misma, y ella le dice que vodka. Olivia le pide a Michaela que ella y Marcus consigan Vodka, a pesar de la insistencia de Michaela de que no puede tomar, Olivia le ordena. Por otro lado, los Keating 4 y Nate están en la corte, esperando a que entre Annalise, y quedan alrededor de 3 minutos para que empiece la audiencia. thumb|left|250px Michaela le pide a Marcus que la ayude, mientras Asher los ve caminar juntos y ocultando algo. Annalise le pregunta que sucedería si pierde el caso, y Olivia le dice que simplemente perdería, pero que no puede pensar en esos momentos sobre todas las personas a las que representa para recuperar fuerzas, si no que debe pensar en como se lo debe a ella misma y el cumplir su sueño que desde que era niña la empujo a ser quien es ahora. Michaela y Marcus llegan con el Vodka, y una vez que están solas, Olivia le dice que si quiere beber que lo haga, pero que está segura de que no lo necesita para levantarse y ganar. thumb|right|250px Annalise se levanta finalmente, y ambas caminan hacía la Sala de Justicia, donde Olivia le informa que el Juez Strickland intentará derrotarla. En el camino, Ophelia y Mac se encuentran con Olivia y Annalise, y Ophelia tiene un episodio de demencia en el que le pide a Anna Mae que coma algo antes de su debate de la escuela. Olivia intenta alejarlos y Ophelia le derrama café en toda su ropa accidentalmente. Olivia le dice que se encargará ella, y que entre a la Sala. Annalise entra a la Sala de Justicia justo a tiempo, poco después de que entre el Sr. Lahey. Los jueces llegan, y la audiencia comienza finalmente. thumb|left|250px|Annalise discute sobre la importancia de la raza de los reclusos dentro de su caso. Annalise comienza a refutar en la corte sobre su caso y el del Sr. Lahey y como el sistema judicial lo convirtió en un asesino. El juez Strickland le pregunta a Annalise si está defendiendo el hecho de que su cliente haya asesinado a alguien y si está enfocando el caso en la raza y racismo. Annalise le dice que no específicamente, pero si es un factor que se debe tomar en cuenta. El juez Strickland la presiona y Annalise le dice que si quiere llevar el enfoque del caso en el racismo, y el le dice que entonces no pueden escucharla porque no proceso el caso como uno contra racismo, si no como uno sobre el presupuesto de la defensa pública, y que por eso debería regresar a pensilvania. thumb|right|250px Por otro lado, Olivia y Ophelia están en el sanitario limpiando el saco de Olivia del café. Olivia le dice que no se preocupe, pero Ophelia le dice que solía igual a ella; siempre cuidando a los demás pero no a si misma. Annalise se pone a pensar mientras todos los jueces discuten, y les pide tiempo para pensar en su refutación, a lo que ellos acceden. Annalise envía a Michaela y a Marcus a investigar un caso especifico y traerle una declaración sobre ese caso. Michaela y Marcus se apuran en la biblioteca, donde Marcus coquetea un poco con Michaela una vez más. Annalise espera en la sala de justicia mientras Ingrid argumenta que Annalise no tiene los fundamentos correctos en su caso. Olivia, Ophelia y Mac entran a la sala de justicia. thumb|left|250px El juez Strickland le pide a Annalise que continúe, y Annalise, algo desanimada se levanta. Michaela y Marcus llegan al último momento, y le dan unas hojas a Annalise. Annalise comienza a argumentar que la raza es un factor determinante para el caso, e incluso cita al mismo juez Strickland sobre que "la raza siempre debe ser considerada un factor importante". Ella da un discurso en la Sala de Justicia sobre como el racismo es lo que ha ocasionado tantas injusticias, y como desde 1791 la constitución de los Estados Unidos determinaba defender los derechos de todos los ciudadanos, y le pide ayuda a la corte para que puedan lograr ese cometido. thumb|right|250px Después de finalizar la audiencia, la prensa se encuentra fuera de la Suprema Corte de Justicia, y ahí le hacen preguntas tanto a Ingrid Egan como a Annalise sobre como creen que termine siendo el veredicto de los jueces. Ingrid dice que no se puede predecir el veredicto de los jueces; mientras, Annalise dice que pierda o gane, le gustaría agradecerle a su equipo: incluyendo al Sr. Lahey. En escenas alternas, vemos como Ophelia y Mac conocen al Sr. Lahey oficialmente, y el les dice que su hija es muy valiente. thumb|left|250px Entre su equipo, agradeciendo a sus antiguos alumnos de leyes, refiriéndose a los Keating 4; y destacando a Connor, para la sorpresa de Michaela. También le agradece a la institución Grant Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself por ayudarlos a conseguir que el caso fuera escuchado; también destacando a Olivia Pope. Por otro lado, Bonnie ve las noticias desde su oficina, y le dice a Frank que no encontró el dinero en la cuenta bancaria de Wes. Frank le pregunta si investigo algo más, y que debe estar en algún lugar. Bonnie le pide que ya le cuente a Laurel sobre todo esto. thumb|250px|right|Frank le muestra a Laurel el audio de Wes. Antes de eso, Frank termina la llamada y se pone a buscar en el departamento algo para descubrir más sobre la historia que le contó Sandrine. El se pone a buscar por todos lados, y eventualmente encuentra una memoria USB debajo del lavabo en el baño del departamento de Wes. Más tarde, Laurel llega a casa y le dice a Frank que está cansada. Frank le dice finalmente que Sandrine le ha estado mintiendo. Momentos después, vemos que le muestra audios donde Sandrine le dice a Wes que ha estado teniendo problemas legales y que asesinaron a Wallace Mahoney, y Wes le responde que no sabe de que habla y le dirá a Laurel todo. Laurel solo observa a Frank... AK-OP-Goodbye-413.gif|Annalise y Olivia se despiden. Its-Simon-413.gif Por otro lado, en DC, Olivia termina una llamada con Fitz; Annalise la espera en la calle a unos pasos de ella. Una vez que cuelga, Olivia le dice que Fitz cree que los jueces podrían fallar a su favor. Annalise le dice que lo creerá cuando lo vea por escrito. Olivia le dice antes de partir, que organizo entrevistas y le explica el proceso a seguir... Annalise le dice que no, y que ya no debe preocuparse por controlarla. Olivia y Annalise sonríen una a la otra, y Olivia le dice que se cuide. Ella se aleja una vez que toma un taxi. Por otro lado, Annalise se queda en donde estaban, y recibe una llamada de Bonnie. Annalise le quiere contar sobre la Corte Suprema, pero Bonnie se disculpa por darle las malas noticias. Annalise le pregunta si es sobre Isaac, pero Bonnie le dice que en realidad es Simon, está despierto. ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-413.png|Annalise Keating Nate-413.png|Nate Lahey Connor-413.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-413.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-413.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-413.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-413.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-413.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-413.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Marcus-413.png|Marcus Walker Mark-Spivey-413.png|Juez Mark Spivey Ingrid-Egan-413.png|Ingrid Egan Strickland-413.png|Juez Strickland Jacqueline-413.png|Jacqueline Roa Mac-413.png|Mac Harkness Noah-Baker-413.png|Noah Baker Simon-413.png|Simon Drake Ophelia-413.png|Ophelia Harkness Sr.Lahey-413.png|Sr. Nate Lahey Olivia-413.png|Olivia Pope *Cornelius Smith Jr. como Marcus Walker *Tom Irwin como Juez Mark Spivey *Sharon Lawrence como Ingrid Egan *Denis Arndt como Juez Henry Strickland *Kathryn Erbe como Jacqueline Roa *Roger Robinson como Mac Harkness *Mackenzie Astin como Noah Baker *Behzad Dabu como Simon Drake *Glynn Turman como Sr. Nate Lahey *Cicely Tyson como Ophelia Harkness 'Invitada Especial' *Kerry Washington como Olivia Pope |-| Personajes Menores= *Jesse D. Goins como Jefe de Justicia Patrick Montgomery *Cathy Ladman como Juez Helen Bass *Ruben Pla como Juez Alberto Gutierrez *Reece Rios como Reportero Peter *Dinora Walcott como Reportera Carol *Lu Parker como Reportero #2 *Karole Foreman como Empleada de la Corte *Chet Anekwe como Mariscal de la Corte *Mark Jacobson como Kevin *Alfred Enoch como Wes Gibbins (audio) *Lolita Davidovich como Sandrine Castillo (audio) Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 4.14 millones de espectadores. **Es el episodio más visto de la Cuarta Temporada. *Connor menciona que debe rogarle al Decano que lo deje re ingresar a la universidad de Middleton. **Esto lo decidió durante el episodio "Ask Him About Stella", pero en el episodio "Nobody Else Is Dying", descubrimos que en realidad lo dieron de baja por sus calificaciones, por lo que Connor se refería más bien a rogarle por esta razón. *Se revela que Gerald Reinhoff fue la persona a la que el Sr. Lahey asesinó en prisión. *Bonnie tiene corta aparición durante el episodio, pero además de que está enfocado en la demanda colectiva, Bonnie nunca cruza caminos con Olivia Pope, debido a que en la primera temporada de la serie Scandal, la actriz que interpreta a Bonnie, Liza Weil, aparecio de manera recurrente interpretando a Amanda Tanner. Esto se hizo a propósito para que no hubiera confusión entre los fans sobre porque Bonnie se parecía tanto a Amanda Tanner. *Durante el minuto 39:45, Frank dice "Come on Puppy" (Vamos Cachorro), refiriendose a Wes por su antiguo apodo; sin embargo, muchos fans llegaron a escuchar "Come On, Barbie" por la manera en la que se escucha en el audio. *El escondite debajo de la madera en el baño de Wes, es una referencia a donde Rebecca guardó el teléfono de Lila durante la primera temporada. Eventos Importantes *Michaela engaña a Asher con Marcus Walker durante un espionaje. *Frank le cuenta a Laurel sobre su investigación hacía Sandrine y como ella intentó pagarle a Wes para que la dejara de ver. *Simon despierta de su coma. *Isaac tiene una sobredosis y esta en condición crítica en el hospital. *Olivia logra que Annalise lleve su demanda colectiva a la Suprema Corte de Justicia de los Estados Unidos, donde Annalise presenta su caso. Titulo *A pesar de que el título nunca es dicho por ningún personaje durante este episodio, durante el episodio anterior (Ask Him About Stella) fue mencionado por el juez mientras introducía el caso; "Lahey v. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania", traducido a "Lahey contra el Estado de Pensilvania". El título del episodio en realidad está dirigido al nombre del caso. Música Surfin'= "Surfin'" (feat Pharrell Williams) - Kid Cudi |-| Swim in the Light= "Swim in the Light" - Kid Cudi |-| Me and the Devil= "Me and the Devil" - Gil Scott Heron Caso de la semana ''Articulo Principal: Lahey contra el Estado de Pensilvania '' *Annalise, con la ayuda de Olivia Pope, lleva su caso de la demanda colectiva hacía el estado para reformar el sistema penal en los Estados Unidos. Este caso es representado por el Sr. Nathaniel Lahey, quien estuvo en prisión muchos años y debido a su confinamiento en solitario, tiene problemas de salud mental actualmente. Annalise lleva el caso y lo expone en la Corte Suprema de la Nación. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Sr.Lahey-413.png Mark-Spivey-413.png Noah-Baker-413.png Ophelia-413.png Strickland-413.png Mac-413.png Jacqueline-413.png Ingrid-Egan-413.png Simon-413.png Olivia-413.png Marcus-413.png Oliver-413.png Laurel-413.png Asher-413.png Connor-413.png Michaela-413.png Frank-413.png Bonnie-413.png Nate-413.png Annalise-413.png Frank-shows-Laurel-413.png K4-outside-court-413.png AK-interview-413.png Its-Simon-413.gif AK-OP-Goodbye-413.gif AK-close-413.gif AK-arguments-413.png AK-court-Sr-Lahey-413.gif AK-Courtroom-413.png AnnaMae!-413.png AKOP-grownasswoman-413.png AKOP-whatdoyouneed-413.png K4-court-413.png Annalise-panics-413.gif AK-IE-413.png Gang-413.png Michaela-Marcus-413.gif OPAK-discuss-413.png Michaela-Marcus-413.png AKOP-family-reunion-413.png Bonnie-Frank-413.png Annalise-entra-Suprema-Corte-413.png YoureGoingtotheSupremeCourt-413.png Coliver-413.png AK-OP-practican-413.png 413.png Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 4 Categoría:2018 Categoría:Crossover Categoría:TGIT Categoría:Morenike Balogun Categoría:Sarah L. Thompson Categoría:Zetna Fuentes Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Olivia Pope Categoría:Marcus Walker Categoría:Mark Spivey Categoría:Ingrid Egan Categoría:Jacqueline Roa Categoría:Mac Categoría:Ophelia Harkness Categoría:Simon Categoría:Sr. Nate Lahey Categoría:Noah Baker Categoría:Henry Strickland